


blackbird singing in the dead of night

by anathemagabby



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Needy Tyler, Smut, Top Josh, Tyler In Panties, josh dun - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagabby/pseuds/anathemagabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler knows josh is exhausted, and he certainly knows he needs his sleep, but what is he to do when it's against the rules to touch himself?</p>
<p>or the one where tyler knows he has josh wrapped around his little finger and will use that whenever he has the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blackbird singing in the dead of night

Tyler knows he should probably just leave Josh alone. He knows it's three am, and Josh has to be up at six for work. 

But he can't help himself.

The whole internal debate of whether or not he should wake Josh up all started when he woke up, rock hard. He at least tried to will it away by thinking of his grandmother, but Josh's strong arm slung lowly over his waist seemed to be the only thing he could think of.

Which put him where he is now; sitting up in bed and watching his boyfriend sleep.

"Joshie?" Tyler whispers, running his fingers along Josh's back gently, hoping to wake him. The man releases a loud snore. 

Tyler frowns and gently pushes Josh, so he's lying on his back, and climbs over him, knees on either side of Josh's hips.

"Josh, wake up," Tyler whispers, a little louder this time, pressing a kiss to Josh's forehead. "C'mon babe, it's me."

"Ty?" Josh mumbles, strong hands instinctively flying to Tyler's waist to keep him situated. He releases a sound of disgust when he realizes he's awake. "Is it six in the morning already?"

"No, no, it's about three." Tyler whispers, grabbing Josh's hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Did you have a nightmare or something? Is everything okay?" Josh asks nervously, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjust to the darkness of their bedroom. Just keeping his eyes open is a battle and he's grateful the lights are off.

"No, everything is fine." Tyler assures him, kissing his knuckles.

"Well as much as I like to wake up with you on top of me, why'd you wake me up if nothing's wrong?" Josh asks with a small smile, and Tyler's shoulders sink.

"Nothing, never mind, forget it, everything's fine." Tyler mumbles, and begins to remove himself from Josh's arms.

His cheeks flame up with embarrassment half because he doesn't want to say exactly what's wrong, and half because his plan didn't work. He figured sitting on Josh meant he would've been able to feel the issue in his panties and realize what's going on.

"Hey, baby, stop it," Josh protests, catching Tyler by the wrists and holding tight. "Knock it off, what's going on?"

"Nothing Josh, go to sleep." Tyler mutters, fighting against Josh's restraints and blinking back tears. 

"Tyler, tell me what's going on right now." Josh demands, and flips them over so he's hovering over Tyler, giving him no room to get away.

Tyler hiccups- a telltale sign he's trying to hold back tears- and Josh's face softens a bit.

"Ty, I know you're upset but I can't help you if you won't at least let me know what's wrong," Josh soothes, placing a kiss to Tyler's forehead.

Tyler takes Josh's hand and places it directly on the bulge in the silk panties he decided to wear to bed, Josh's faded NASA shirt being the only other thing he's wearing.

"Oh baby," Josh sighs, shoulders slumping his relief, letting his head fall against Tyler's chest. "Why are you so upset about this? It's not a big deal to wake up hard."

"But you were asleep and I-I know you d-don't like it when I touch myself and I-I know you have work and need your sleep but it's so b-bad it's starting to hurt and everything's so embarrassing a-and I'm sorry about waking you up." Tyler blurts in one breath, before making a choked off sound. "I'm sorry."

"Baby," Josh hums, wrapping Tyler up in his arms and kissing any exposed part of skin. "I'm not mad at you, don't think like that please. I'll take care of you, let me get the lube."

At that point Tyler finally takes a deep breath and he's just so glad to hear it that he breathes out a sigh of, "Daddy."

Josh grins wickedly, and Tyler can see it even as Josh leans across him into the nightstand to grab some lube.

Although Tyler usually calls him Daddy in bed, he certainly wasn't expecting it tonight, but at the same time- he certainly doesn't mind.

"Here, flip over," Josh urges, having Tyler flip over onto his stomach with a pillow under his hips, his panty clad bottom raised and on display just for Josh, who uses both hands to squeeze the warm, pale skin beneath the silk and sigh. "So fucking beautiful baby," Josh whispers.

"Daddy," Tyler mumbles into his arms, gently raising his hips so he's on further display for Josh.

"As much as I love the way these look," Josh sighs, grabbing the top of the fabric. "I'd much rather see all of you," He finishes, while pulling them down Tyler's legs and throwing them to some spot they'll find in the morning.

Josh places his hands on the backs of Tyler's thighs and pushes, spreading his legs so his pink hole is exposed, and Josh bites back a groan at the sight.

"I don't tell you how beautiful you are as often as I should," Josh tells Tyler, reveling in how grateful he is to have him. 

Tyler looks like the human embodiment of an angel, wearing nothing but Josh's shirt, spread out freely on their sheets, and Josh knows Tyler is desperate and needy but he wants to just take a moment to appreciate him.

He pushes the shirt all the way up Tyler's back without taking it off, and pressing a kiss to the very top of Tyler's spine.

"I love you so much," Josh whispers before placing a kiss a little lower. "You're the love of my life," He murmurs with another kiss. "There's nobody I would rather wake up with and fall asleep next to," Another kiss. "The thought of spending my life with you makes me happier than I'll ever be able to explain," Josh kisses the bottom of Tyler's spine.

"I love you too," Tyler whispers, sounding nearly close to tears, and Josh chuckles.

Tyler releases a soft gasp when Josh unexpectedly spreads his cheeks with his thumbs and delves in with his tongue, licking broad stripes across Tyler's hole.

"Daddy!" Tyler exclaims, moving his hips back while mumbling "more, more, more," which only makes Josh want to wreck him more.

Using one hand to keep Tyler spread as Josh licks into him, he opens the lube and messily gets it all over his fingers. He realizes he's most likely going to have to change the sheets because Tyler will complain about being covered in lube, but really, Josh can't focus on that when Tyler is writhing and whimpering in pleasure beneath him.

"Josh, Josh, Josh," Tyler chants in a hushed whimper, torn between tangling his fingers in Josh's hair to keep him right where he wants him and pushing him away because it's just too much.

"Yeah, let me hear you, baby," Josh pauses to whisper, before licking even deeper. 

Just when Tyler lets out a needy whine, Josh slowly slides a finger in with his tongue, licking around the stretched muscle as his finger slowly pumps in and out.

"Daddy, D-Daddy!" Tyler exclaims, arching his back off the bed. His hands instinctively reach for Josh's hair and he curls his fingers in the unruly mess of Josh's hair, tugging lightly. "Please, please, please, more."

"More what baby?"

"J-just- just more, Daddy," Tyler begs as Josh tries to crook his finger towards that one spot in Tyler while licking around it.

Tyler lets out a shudder and a moan all at once, and the sounds he makes are so beautiful that Josh grinds his hips against the sheets in an attempt to get some relief. 

"Another finger, please, please," Tyler gasps, gyrating his hips to get Josh's fingers to brush upon the bundle of nerves he's looking for.

Josh complies and adds a second finger, thrusting the two out rough and fast, and Tyler quickly finds himself wanting a third.

"Daddy," He gasps, bucking his hips into Josh's hand, arching his back painfully high. "I can take a third one, please."

"Baby, we don't need to rush," Josh chuckles, kissing below Tyler's navel and smirking against the skin. 

"Please add a third, Daddy, please." Tyler begs, wrapping his fingers in Josh's hair and gently tugging, making him release a low groan against Tyler's soft skin. 

Josh usually wouldn't give in but it's just something about how desperate Tyler sounds, and the things the word Daddy does to him that makes him give in, quickly adding a third finger in search of Tyler's prostate. Josh considers himself to be pretty strong willed but he's no match to Tyler's begging combined with the use of the word Daddy.

Tyler looks wrecked against the soft sheets, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed a deep red and lips bitten so roughly that Josh wants to get inside of him as fast as he can. 

Tyler shakes and whimpers just from Josh's fingers, torn between grinding down and backing away from too much pleasure, and he feels the familiar heat in his stomach that only Josh can make him feel.

"I'm ready, please, Daddy, please fuck me. I'm so ready, please," Tyler gasps, shoulders shaking as he gyrates his hips down against Josh's fingers. "I want you so bad."

"Okay, okay, baby, you've got me. One second," Josh shushes, kissing Tyler's collarbone as he takes out his fingers, and Tyler huffs a sigh at the feeling of being empty when just moments ago he was so full.

Josh's cock is hard and curved against his stomach, the angry red tip leaking precum against him, and he hisses at just how sensitive he is when he coats himself in lube.

"Such a big cock Daddy, always fill me up so well, make me feel like I'm being split in half," Tyler rambles, pulling Josh against him. "Wish you could fuck me all day, never get enough."

Josh's eyebrows raise slightly, and he can't help but smile at just how confident Tyler gets when he's too horny to care. He wishes he was like this all the time.

"Mm, I wish I could fuck you all day too baby. Want you to feel it for days after." Josh murmurs, lining himself up with Tyler's hole. 

"God, fuck me, please," Tyler whimpers and Josh pushes in gently, thrusting only inch by inch.

"So gorgeous," Josh grits through clenched teeth, go so slow it's painful.

"Josh, please, you can be rough- I'm not gonna break I swear, please just fuck me," Tyler pleads and Josh groans as he slides all the way in, buried to the hilt and pressed firmly against Tyler's prostate.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight I'm not gonna last long at all," Josh groans, gripping Tyler's ass with both hands and roughly squeezing, hearing the younger boy let out a small squeak at the unexpected feeling.

Josh gives it a little longer until he thinks Tyler's adjusted before pulling out and thrusting back in, holding Tyler down against the sheets to fuck him deeper. 

"Fuck, Daddy!" Tyler cries out, reaching to grab onto the pillow as Josh fucks him hard enough that the bed rocks slightly. "Oh my gosh, deeper please,"

"Only since you asked so politely," Josh grunts, gripping Tyler hard enough that there will probably be small bruises tomorrow, driving into him so hard Tyler releases little gasps of "uh, uh, uh" into the pillow as if Josh is fucking the air out of his lungs.

"Oh my god, fuck, you're so big, I'm not gonna last Josh- fuck!" Tyler squeals, as Josh repeatedly thrusts against his prostate, his breath becoming choked at just how powerful his thrusts are. 

"God, baby- fuck- you're so fucking perfect," Josh groans, slowing down his thrusts to place a gentle kiss on Tyler's shoulder blade. "You- mean- so fucking- much- to me," Josh forces out as he resumes roughly fucking into Tyler.

"Daddy- I-I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," Tyler whimpers, and it's just so much pleasure coursing through him that he can't help the tears that spring to his eyes.

He feels a familiar heat coiling in his belly, and he shifts his hips back harder against Josh, just as his vision goes white and he comes all over his stomach, clenching around Josh like a vice.

"My fucking God, Tyler, fuck- so fucking tight," Josh grunts once before his hips stutter and he moans loud and long as he comes into Tyler, spilling into him until he really feels spent.

Josh waits a few minutes before pulling out of Tyler who winces at the brief moment of over-sensitivity.

"I'm gonna go get a warm cloth to clean you up, stay put darling," Josh whispers, kissing Tyler's forehead and heading to the bathroom.

He return moments later, and Tyler rolls onto his back so Josh can clean up the drying come and lube all over his stomach and thighs. Before he even gets the chance to clean Tyler's hole, he's cut off.

"Can we use a plug, Daddy?" Tyler asks shyly, and Josh wonders where this suddenly burst of bashfulness came from, seeing as Tyler was just begging to be fucked a few minutes ago. And fuck, if it isn't the most sinfully hot thing Josh has ever heard. He thinks to himself, that if he wasn't so spent and sensitive that he could get hard again from just that statement alone.

"Of course, baby, anything you want," Josh promises, leaning over Tyler to rummage around for a plug.

He hand lands on a cool sleek red one, that they had specially made with a carefully made 'J' carved into the end of the plug, so Tyler always knows who he belongs to. 

Josh makes his way down between Tyler's legs, and holds the plug against his entrance before gently pushing it all the way in.

"Fuck- baby that's so hot." Josh blurts and Tyler flushes a deep shade of red, trying to hide his face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sleepy now," Tyler mumbles, reaching out his arms for Josh slides right into bed next to him and pulls Tyler against his side.

He protectively wraps an arm around Tyler's waist so that he can draw patterns against the skin on his back until he drifts into sleep.

"I love you so, so much Ty," Josh whispers against the top of Tyler's head, placing a kiss on his temple. "I don't know who I'd be without you."

"I love you too, Josh," Tyler beams, tilting his head up to place a kiss to Josh's lips. "You mean so much to me."

"Get some sleep, darling," Josh whispers, continuing his tracings of things like "I love you" and "J + T" into Tyler's back until the smaller boy's breath evens out and he finally drifts into sleep.

"I love you so much," Josh whispers against Tyler's sleeping form. "So, so much."

And if Josh calls out of work sick the next morning partly because he's exhausted and partly because he wants to take Tyler up on that offer of fucking him all day- no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading❣


End file.
